


Man... he's glaring again

by dying_angel



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is jealousy, F/M, M/M, Shane is a bitch, clueless Glenn, forgive me if there mistake, idea not belongs to me, the original is on http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_angel/pseuds/dying_angel
Summary: Idea not by me, I continue it from :http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/648.html?thread=88456#t88456





	1. 01

**"Uhm, he's glaring."**

Shane looks up, face smeared with grease, sweat, and dirt. Dale's RV broke down again, and the heat plus the restless survivors are kind of getting to his nerves. Still, Shane stomps down on the comforting idea of snapping at Glenn because, really, the kid doesn't need it. Not when his face is the perfect painting of worried and confused, his eyes darting back and forth between Shane and something (or somebody) behind him.

Shane plasters an indifferent expression in his face before nonchalantly looking over his shoulder. He sees nothing really worth worrying about.

Well, except maybe Daryl Dixon.

He sighs as he turns back to staring down at the overheating engine, trying to suppress the sudden surge of want to throttle Glenn. He can practically hear the kid's erratic heartbeat and see him chew at his bottom lip.

"Glenn," he starts, noticing just in time from the corner of his eyes for Glenn's hands to stop fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "Daryl gives that look to everybody. Twenty-four-seven. I really can't see-"

"No, no!" Glenn cuts him off, hands going up and down in wild gestures. "Can't you see!? He- this glare. It's different. It's like, really venomous. Or or, something really similar to Medusa's stare. Y'know, killing you by just looking at you...?"

Shane nearly laughs at that, if it wasn't for the fact that Glenn does really look troubled by it. Instead, he straightens up and wipes some sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Is it directed at you?"

Glenn looks at him blankly. "What?"

"The glare."

"Oh. Uhm." A pause. "I think so? I-I mean, it's the same look that I get twenty-four-seven, but it's different from the looks that you guys get. It's as if he hates me. Even when I'm just helping people around camp. Like that time with Rick setting up their tent-"

Shane blocks the rest of Glenn's ramblings after that, his mind repeating the last few sentences that the Korean just said. He's not really into the "judging a book by its cover" thing, but damn him if he never pegged Daryl as a possessive man. Needless to say, Shane thinks he may have just found a solution to their resident Asian's dilemma. Not really worried that he might get shot at the back for this, he walks closer to Glenn (who's still listing the many times he caught Daryl glaring at him; the latest incident was when he helped Lori carry some bags) and rests his arm on Glenn's shoulders, half-pulling the Asian closer to his side.

Something snaps a few feet behind them as Glenn looks up to him with renewed confusion.

"Shane?"

"Here's what you gotta do kid." Shane whispers, leaning closer toward Glenn so that it looks like they're talking about something really intimate. Especially when the viewer's located behind them. "You should stay close to me."

Glenn's face scrunches up in confusion and maybe a little bit of trepidation. "Why?"

"Trust me," he pats Glenn at the back, his hand grazing a bit lower than what's deemed normal, "you'll get better results with this than with just moping around like a lovestruck teenager."

Rick is the first one to notice. Of course it's Rick; despite his rather solemn appearance outside, Shane knows that he's hella good when it comes to observing people. Maybe minus Rick himself and the way people interact with him, but-

“Shane,” the former sheriff calls out, tone not betraying what's playing on the man's eyes.

Shane lets his arms down, the metal of his gun resting against the side of his leg. They're patrolling the vicinity, having decided to stay put for now until they've managed to repair Dale's RV without it having to break down every 30 minutes or so.

“Yeah?”

Rick scans the area one last time before walking toward his friend, brows drawn together. Shane knows this expression; it's that expression Rick always has on when he knows something but doesn't fully understand it. He can't really think more about it though because Rick's already right in front of him, all the intensity of a steely stare fixed at him.

Rick licks his lips, lets his eyes flick upward again to check for any new company, then asks, “What's up with you and Glenn?”

Something crows above them, and Shane uses the brief lapse in Rick's focus as he looks up to school his face into a shocked one. Wider eyes than normal and a slight gape.

“What do you mean?”

His friend stares at him for a few seconds, as if assessing Shane's response and to deem it as genuine or not.

“You guys have been spending more time in each other's company than usual.” Rick shifts his weight on his other foot, head turning to spy the leaves rustle from the wind. His voice sounds like the one he uses whenever he's trying to make a wrongdoer confess their misdeeds. “More time than usual,” he repeats.

If Shane could, he'd have started laughing right then and there. But Rick's overly serious expression effectively smothered that desire down pretty easily. He opted to let out a sigh instead, looking at the other direction as he tries to look like he's hesitating on what to say next.

“It's not like it's hurting anybody, eh?” he says after a minute. “And he's a good kid. Knows when to be helpful and when to shut up.”

Rick's shoulders go tense at that as his gaze slowly slides to meet Shane's. Their staring contest didn't last very long though as Shane felt a rush of wind pass by near his neck, startling the both of them as a high-pitched squeak that died too suddenly followed. Both men look up from where the wind was from, their eyes locking on the figure of their resident hunter that's now walking closer to them.

Shane instantly notes that Daryl's crossbow is loaded and ready to shoot again.

“A warning would've been nice, Daryl,” Rick starts, his gaze now focused on the younger Dixon. “Not everybody can sense danger like you do.”

Daryl just shrugs, barely sparing him a look as he passes by them, crouching down to where his arrow's sticking up from a squirrel's body. A squelching sound echoes at their eardrums as he pulls it from the critter's body, not a trace of disgust in his face.

“Preys don't need warnings,” Daryl flicks his wrist, some blood from his arrow splattering on the rocks. “Certainly not the ones that you need to kill out of necessity.”

The tension's kind of unbearable now, but Shane can't help but feel smug at the fact that his plan is working.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :') waaa I hope i write it's right

It's dinner and everyone gathering around the fire for warm, Temperature start to dropping so bad cause it's nearly falls now. They had squirrel stew that Daryl manage to catch and some baked canned bean that Glenn and Shane found on the run. Everyone talk to each other. Carl whispering something to Sophia ear and the girl just giggling to whatever the boy said, Glenn look over to the ex-cop, Shane and raise his eyebrows , wondering when the older one want to start working on his plan, Shane caught his sign and gets up before sitting next to the Asian proudly. Rick let out loud groan when Shane trying to fit himself between small space between he and Glenn, but Shane didn't seem to give damn about his friend's reaction, He look over at the redneck who sit opposite them, next to Carol and Andrea, he was munching his squirrel with annoyed look.

"Psst! how about your plan?" Glenn whisper, catching back Shane attention, He turn to look at the Korean,

"Don't worry,kid,leave it to me,kay?" He wink at him and pretending to yawn, lift his arm before wrapping his arm around Glenn's shoulder.

"Tomorrow, you will help me checking some trap will ya?" Shane asked, squishing Glenn's shoulder and brought their face closer,

"I'm not good at them but, I can try to learn." Glenn replied with smile, making the ex-cop heart flutter a bit,

"But,Shane." Rick join the two conversation, "Glenn and Daryl will go hunting tomorrow, we're running out meat."

"Maybe Andrea and Amy can go fishing some fish mhh? This kid don't even know how to set up trap, I need to teach him for his own good." Shane shrugs,

"Don't need chink to help me huntin, Grime." Daryl snap, eye narrow. "ya prick don't even know how to huntin."

"That's why we need you to teach him," Rick shot back,

"Beside, you the only person who can hunting except your brother that don't even give us hand."

Glenn start to sweating and wishing he could sink deeper into the background or disappear,

"But tha kid look dumb for dis kind work." Daryl adds again,

"Hey!! I'm not dumb!" Glenn caught himself raise his voice while trying to stand for himself and regret it when Daryl send him death glare, Glenn swallow the bitter taste in his mouth,

"ya rice eater mostly are idiot" Daryl shot back, "bet ya don't even know the different between squirrel and chipmunk,huh?" Daryl said with amused smirk,

"I'm not an idiot and the different between squirrel and chipmunk is they had better IQ than you." Glenn froze when Daryl's smirk dropped and replaced with anger and narrow eye, sending shiver down his spine,

"watch ya mouth kid," Daryl said, "ya don't want to living with broken jaw don't ya?"

Rick had to stop their fight before the younger Dixon punch the kid right into his gut, Shane just staring at the fight all the time and didn't say anything , but can't help smiling and enjoying the view. Daryl was jealous of him with the kid and it's obvious.

"Daryl calm down." Rick starts, patting Daryl on his shoulder, "We need someone clever like you,okay?"

"Tch" Daryl click his tongue before gets up, "Alright then."


	3. 03

Glenn was sweating, he does, the hunting trip was silent and quiet but Glenn can't help shaking. Maybe he wasn't scare of walker suddenly attack him and tackle him down just, he was scare of Daryl. Everyone knew that the younger redneck was like timer bomb, being around him was like quick way to order tickets to heaven neither or hell. Glenn shook his head.  


"Listen here ya yellow chihuahua, I have no idea why Rick actually agree to sent some stick chink like ya to go huntin with meh." Daryl suddenly said out of blue, 

"and if ya wanna live longer, quick being useless shit ass and help me set up some trap." 

Glenn rolled his eyes and turn back as fast as he could, he couldn't show how much he fears of this guy, I mean, what If Daryl found his weak spot? Probably he'll just make fun of him for the rest of his life or Daryl just gonna stare at him until light of laser coming out from his eyes and he'll cut Glenn with it, and finally killed him. The end, 

At first, Glenn was too careless let the rope slip from his fingers, let it cut his skin, He let out loud hiss and get smack at the back by Daryl larger arm than him, he put his fingers at his dry lips telling Glenn to 'shut the fuck up you gonna scare the shit out the animal' And Glenn could swear, if he continue rolling his eyes for once more, it's gonna popping out. 

Glenn helped Daryl set up traps for hours, shooting some birds and trying to find fresh fruit until the younger Asian was running out breathe, he was crazily sweating and his breath was hiccup, Daryl can tell he was little bit nervous? And there's a unreadable look on his face, making the older raise his eyebrows, 

"Daryl, can we- uh, rest a bit? I think I am dying." Glenn said as he reaching to grab nearby tree for support, Shoulder heavy with dead squirrel and bird, 

"and wait for the sun down and we both get killed by geeks for stay out in dark? Nope, keep moving chink, ya 'soon to be exist muscle' need sum work out." 

No- Daryl, dude seriously I'm honestly dying,"

"You're doing good then."

The Asian glaring at Daryl who look so amuse seeing Glenn in terrible state, Glenn look down inhale and trying catching his breath to speak, "If only Shane was here, I can request him for lift.. He's a good guy." Glenn whisper,

"What?" Daryl raised his voice, step died as he turn around to meet Glenn's tired eyes, The younger Asian didn't move, only stare back at him, "Say that again chink." He stepped closer, earning soft gasp and Glenn step back a bit, 

"I heard ya talkin about the damn ass hat, what? ya actin to be good kid, waitin to get his dick as a prize?" Daryl yelled, Glenn stare at him with fears in the eyes, afraid to move when Daryl stepping closer and closer, he find himself hard to breathe and the air around them were heavy, The younger korean mind was racing, heart pounding at how close they face were, he was trapping between Daryl's muscular and toned arm. Making escape wasn't an option. Daryl eyes was red, showing how mad he was, 

Glenn shook his head, unable to accept his fate, maybe Shane was right, Daryl hated him and he gonna kill him. "No- I'm" Glenn paused. "I'm talking about him because- he is one of our friend,Daryl." Daryl stare at him puzzled, "Just don't get butt hurt about it and he wasn't that dick." 

"seem like he tryin to get in ya pant." Glenn snort once Daryl's finish his sentence, "What ya laughing at!!?" Daryl yelled, his face became more redder, far from angry,more embarrassed, Glenn shook his head again, but more gentle, "No Daryl, he wasn't. beside, I'm not interest in him." Then he grinning, Daryl rub his face, trying to wipe away all the anxiety and tension, He then grab his crossbow that being left on the ground for god knows how long,

"Let's go kid, bitches are waiting to be feed." Daryl said as he turn around, waiting for Glenn to come after him, and he does,

"Alright,Daryl!" Glenn said with huge grin, Daryl turn away to hide his blush before the Younger Asian could see.


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay ekkk  
> I have exam tomorrow so I'll leave it here wip and continue it when my exam is over! ๏︿๏

Glenn didn't even thought about the suddenly hug when he and Daryl arrived at the camp. Shane suddenly pulled him into tight and hug. Rick and others look at them like they were crazy and some of the survivor didn't mind at all, only staring at the hanging squirrel like it's they last food in this new world. 

Daryl walk past the two hugging soon to be couple or will be dead, storming toward Carol and Andrea, "got sum raccoons and chinaman is holding sum squirrel.and don't want to go huntin with him tomorrow." 

Carol knitted her eyebrows together, "Why not? he's a good young man." she said, taking the squriel that Daryl hand her for while. Andrea suddenly jumps in, "Look like somebody is jealous~" Andrea teased and elbowing her sister, Amy look at the redneck with a huge grin, "the fuck you bitches talkin bout?"

"nobody ain't gonna like you if you keep using that word dummy, that's why Glenn doesn't even have interest in you." Andrea replied, looking at her nail. Carol staring at them with shocked face, Daryl give them his third finger before walking off. 

"You upsetting him." The silver haired woman said, the blonde sisters only shrug before joining Carol to skin off the raccoons.

* * *

"And that's how Rick tell our teacher that he don't want to go to church anymore." Shane said proudly and Rick only stare at him from far away, with fake ass laugh and murder scene behind it, Carl and Sophia clapping their hands at Shane's story. The story ended and Dale start to brought up again, "Anyone else has story to tell?" 

"what bout Glenn?" Shane asked, Glenn almost chocked on his meals when the older suddenly speak, all eyes in the camp glued on him now, Great. "I-Uh.. Doesn't have anything interesting to share." He said with apologetic smile, "You must have one," T-Dog said, "Yeah, tell us when do you know that you were gay?" Carl asked, Some people gasp, look amused and some of give him grossed look, "Carl!" Lori yelled, pulling the young boy into her lap and apologize to Glenn. 

"Yeah, that's makes sense, so when do you know it?" T-Dog put his thumb on his chin and turn the younger Korean,


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have history exam next week WHY AM I NOT STUDY YET?! :'O

Daryl, who sit opposite them, next to Merle, only munching the raccoon's meat from his plate and pretending not to hear anything. "I-Uh." Glenn stutter, "Can we not talk about this? Geez!!" He said with red face, shifting closer to Shane. "Why not?" Amy asked and pouting her lips, "It might be interesting! Come on!" Andrea cheers. "Go easy on him." The ex cope said calmly.

"Chinaman doesn't want to share, why ya guys keep bitching him."

Everyone suddenly silent and turns toward Daryl's direction, staring at him with wide eyes like he just take shit on their's mother head. There's spark forming in Shane's eyes like his plan worked, Daryl **does** give fuck about Glenn. "Ya people sometimes need to respect people, not rushin them." He shot again. Even Merle's eyes were wide, like he was shocked about his little brother behavior.

Glenn murmur a 'thank you' and he hopes that Daryl does hear him, When the happy atmosphere almost died, the redneck suddenly speak again,

"Ya guys say chinaman's faggot story was fun? I've almost shot a chupacabra." He say proudly, Merle snort. "Ma brother almost shot our neighbor dog and claim it was a chupacabra."

"You ain't even there Merle, shut up."The brothers began to argue, Glenn suddenly - finally, have ball to speak to Dixon brothers, "I trust Daryl." he said, raising his hand, Rick raising his eyebrow at the Younger one, "What? Daryl have good eyes and he is experienced." Merle rolled his eyes and pulled the Asian cap until it's covering half of his face, earning soft 'ouf-' from him. "Alright baby bro,this chinese kid have interest in your bedtime story."

Daryl began to tell how he found the chupacabra, he walked into his father barn at night, checking if Daisy was asleep or not,But get shocked when he saw the chupacabra halfway sucking their barn cow's neck, drawing string of blood. The scary creature turn to look at the younger Dixon and screeching at him. Daryl aiming his crossbow to shot the creature but it run into the near bushes and disappear in the dark.

"So you didn't found it till now?" Glenn asked, Daryl shook his head, "The flying dog probably will come to us tonight, and suck our blood? How scareweyy~" Merle teased, only get Daryl glaring at him, "Hope ya people ain't not getting sucked by chupacabra~" Merle sigh and yawn,

"Especially chinaman."

Glenn swallow the bitter taste in his mouth,nervously sweating, chupacabra doesn't exist in Atlanta right?? 

* * *


	6. * 06 *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle trying to kick Glenn ass, mocking about how a blood sucking creature called chupacabra will suck his Asian soul in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE THIS FANFICTION FOR MONTH AAH  
> ANYWAY  
> did u hear about my country (Malaysia) banned fanfiction.net?? I want to kill myself now fuc

Glenn didn't sleep that night, he also set his tent next to Shane's, in case if the blood sucking creature called 'chupacabra' appear to suck his young Asian blood. Like Ow come on! Y'all know chupacabra did't exist! It just Daryl imaginary- uh, but Daryl not that type of person who likes to create a long ass story book or at least a liar, Just because Glenn is naive and innocent, that doesn't mean Daryl and Merle can took chance to make him their clown. Or Maybe Glenn just too stupid because he believe that chupacabra do exist, even Carl know it's fake as fuck. No, No, Glenn shook his head, it's not like he believe it or something, but it's still creepy right. Even if chupacabra don't appear now, maybe walker will.

Glenn bite his bottom lips and pull the think blanket to cover his now shivering body, he really need to drove to quick nap because after Dale and Andrea shift over, it's his turn. He don't want to fall asleep on the van while walker pull his legs and took nice bite of it, seriously, why he talking nonsense now. 'Sleep, yeah, thats all I need.' He thought. When he about to close his eyes. He hear sound of.. something.. being dragged. He feel shiver down his spine and his heart stopped from beating for a moment. **Something, being dragged, at the middle of the night, and fucking close to his tent, How lucky!**

At first he was panic, he don't have any weapon inside his tent, last time he let Lori to borrow his bat. Then he can't think straight, What if it was a big fat strong walker, or more worse, a walker that holding a weapon?? or could it be.. A CHUPACABRA??! , Glenn slap himself out of his dumbest thought. "No no, Chupacabra don't exist," He whisper in comforting tone then it's turn into a scream when his tent zip suddenly zipped down and someone or..something stick it head inside. "woah kid, what the fuck! Calm down!!" The voice said as it put it large hand on Glenn mouth to stop him from screaming like they do something that *ehem* you should not do in a apocalypse. And then Glenn realize, the only person who had this smell was.. Daryl Dixon?

"Daryl?!" He whisper shout, "W-What are you doing- at the middle of the night?" Glenn feel more relax and comfort knowing it was Daryl.. and not the creature who GOING to suck his blood. Good news, Daryl won't suck his blood (maybe). "im just goin peeing, before goin back to grab ma crossbow," Daryl said with low tone, like when you telling someone secret? or.. maybe because Shane were sleeping next to them. The position is kinda awkward if Andrea and Dale pass by. Daryl is on top Glenn and he is putting his large muscular arm on Glenn's mouth. "A-And why is that?" Glenn manage to get some balls to carry on the conversation with the younger Dixon. "What what."

"The crossbow," It took awhile for Daryl to processing what the younger Korean actually talking about, Glenn feel like, if he chuckle because Daryl look. Uhm, Cute? (No homo okay, wait, Glenn is homo..HHHH ILLUMINATI) Then Daryl finally down the earth back, "Saw Chupacabra runnin near ya tent."

Glenn smile dropped. THE COMFORT SUDDENLY DISAPPEAR WITH THE WIND WITHIN 5 second after Daryl finish his word, "Thought im grab ma crossbrow to shot it and take the meat to feed the Grime son."


	7. * 07 *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i havent sleep in 3 days, CONGRAT

Glenn can feel God send him Heaven light at the middle of the night. Or maybe it just the torchlight that Dale flash toward them. "Young people should sleep early you know?" The old man said and the end of the word sounds like yawn before continue passing by. Andrea come after him after a few minutes with a smirk, "It's your turn shortie." Andrea paused, "And oh! Daryl, please be gentle with him, don't break him. He's a good kid." She said with a smirk. Daryl seem like he didn't get any single thing but Andrea's words send the younger Korean at the edge, his face redder than a fresh tomato. He squirming under the Younger Dixon grasp.

"well, gotta move, the camp aren't safe if Super Heroes just resting!!" Glenn said proudly and Daryl just rolled his eyes. They both jumped when Shane suddenly snoring loudly. "That guy.. can call hundred of bitches to eat our ass tonight with that snore." Daryl said with annoyed look before he get up to leave. Glenn only giggle and follow after him like a puppy. The night went fine without the blood sucking creature even show up, Glenn feel like a biggest idiot to think that he didn't get his precious sleep because he believe thing that even Carl don't believe. Well, think about it, Merle is the person who trying to kick his ass just because Glenn believe in Daryl's story. Or!! Daryl and Merle actually cooperate to scare Glenn off his feet??! No- no, 'Daryl is not type of person who like to play Card game and cheat like Merle', wait, that's not even close- what about Daryl isn't a person good at lying like Merle?', ah, that's makes more sense! but.. didn't that sound like Daryl is bad person? hmm, WAIT! WHY DID I EVEN TRY TO DEFENDING DARYL?? and why AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?

**"Gle.."**

**"nn.."**

**"Glenn!"**

Glenn get up as fast as he could and almost slipped down from the van roof, "Careful!" Carol shout, the middle age lady look like someone stole her cat. "If you not careful sweetie..you might break your neck.." She said with worried face. "Uh-hmm? Wh- What? how? it's already morning?!" Glenn's face pale. "Yeah.. Shane saw you sleeping on the roof this morning, he thought about waking you up, but he say.. you look so cute in your sleep.." Carol explain, Daryl..somehow far away but he pay ear to listen to the middle age lady and the Asian conversation, cringe at the word 'cute'.

"Oh.. At least wake me up! what if some walker come bite my leg! Jezz!!" Glenn pout his lips and grab the rifle with him before walking to the ladder to get down. "And uhm Carol.." "Hmm?" "You come to wake me up, there something you wanted to tell me right?" , Carol smiled and put her hand on Glenn's forehead. "I need your help, if you okay with my request."

"Yes sure, Super heroes G, can do anything!" Glenn said loudly, and blushed when Carol laugh softly at his inner nerd self. "well..I need your help to find me something on the run today.." Carol said before shoving something in the younger Korean's hand, It's a small piece of paper that look so worn out. It written 'teddy bear', "Huh?" Glenn rise his eyebrows and scratching his head, "You can help me find it right?"

Glenn feel guilty when he raised up to look at Carol's face. She look so pure and..like no doubt at all, she believe in Glenn that he actually gonna bring a freaking Teddy bear to her, Glenn grin and nodded, "I will!" he said with cheerful tone, Carol smile gladly, "Thank you, that's why i trusting you." She place a kiss on The younger's forehead and wave at him before leave.

"What's up?" Shane suddenly appear, earning a yelp from the Younger Korean. Shane snort. "Uhm..Shane,", Glenn said nervously, "Carol ask me to find a teddy bear..we can stop at, a gift store that are not so crowed right?" Shane about to said no then he catch a stare, that was belongs to the one and only, younger Dixon, Daryl, that have been watching them for longer time, look completely annoyed. Shane smirk and put his arm around Glenn's shoulder just to pull him closer. "Sure."

"We'll find it on the run, together, alone."


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Glenn went on a run to get Carol what she wanted, Daryl boiling inside thinking about what the officer friendly will do to the Korean boy when they're alone together. Shane that planned to just want to mess up with Daryl end up had tangled feelings toward Glenn too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOIIIIII IM SORRY FOR NO UPDATE FOR MONTH SHIT!!!!!!!!!  
> i'm like, have no idea at ALL //im sorry but i accidentally delete the chapter where @nephilim667 suggest me idea //slapped//  
> but anyway, how's you guys doing? still read and waiting for my fanfiction update or nah?

Glenn pack his stuff neatly that night, He and Shane already decide to go on the run next Tuesday, He counting the med-kit he had just decide to bring along, who knew if something bad accidentally happen he have a backup, he also bring along some chips and food, which he want to break into not so crowded market to get some more food if it's not being taken by the other survivor yet.

"Glenn?" a voice said, Glenn look up from his backpack to meet Shane in process of shoving his head into his tent, "Yeah? you need anything?" the younger Korean ask, concern. "About tomorrow run." Shane state, Glenn turn from his back to facing the officer friendly, nodded and ready to hear anything, whenever there delay or for another mission. "Okay listen, I had decide to bring you more than days, after we get what- that old lady want, I want to bring you somewhere else."

Now that concerning Glenn even more, Glenn raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to left, "And where that exactly?"

Shane look at his back and moving closer to kid, "If it's a surprise, would you mind?" Their face now only inches apart and Shane could see the better view of this kid, his face get washed by the moon light, he look so valuable, it's making Shane heart beat even faster. Glenn want silent for a moment and bite his lips, "Is it about the plan you decide to do a weeks ago or?"

Shane blinked, He almost almost forgot about the plan. After he decide to do the plan, He and Glenn get really closer to each other and they two slowly build a bonding together. He don't mind it, just when they two get close, he felt something at the bottom of his heart. He supposed to make the younger Dixon jealous and finally tackle him down to yell at him to get away from Glenn, and finally Daryl get exposed for having feelings for Glenn. But it's also end up making he have puzzled feeling toward the kid too.

"Yea, it's about the plan." Shane respond after a while, and Glenn smiled. Shit.

"I.. actually still don't get what you planning about, it's been awhile and- you don't seem to do anything though?" Glenn said, looking down and playing with his fingers, "I'm working on it kid, trust me."

"Beside~ I think my plan is so effective." Shane said proudly,

Glenn lift his head, look completely confused. "what actually the result? I think Daryl seem to hate me even more-"

"Well, don't you get what it mean?"

Glenn shook his head,

"JFC, He have feelings toward you!"

Glenn eyeing him for minutes before his face get 3 shade of red, making Shane chuckled. "No-NO! that's- thats makes no MORE sense!" Glenn whisper shout, hand trembling, "He does! look at how he act when I be around you, what a fucking obvious.

Glenn shook his head harder, "You don't get it, Shane.. he hated me!"

Shane lowered his head, "You know, I can prove it to you." Glenn swallow at how close their face are, "Tomorrow morning."


End file.
